


my son wants to date a serial killer

by thaounatural



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, basketball player!dongmin, but jinwoo can handle it, myungjun went a bit too far, parents!myungjin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 07:48:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12383955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thaounatural/pseuds/thaounatural
Summary: Bin brought his boyfriend home, and Myungjun didn't like him as much as his son does.





	my son wants to date a serial killer

“So, dads, this is my boyfriend, Lee Dongmin.” - Bin puts a hand behind his boyfriend’s back, gently taps his back to calm him down. He knows Dongmin is really nervous right now. The five minutes talking session at the door doesn't seem to work at all.

“Hello, I’m Lee Dongmin. You can call me Dongmin.” - Dongmin smiles worriedly, thinking if he had made any mistake that pissed one of Bin’s dads, since he isn’t looking very good now. He looks like Dongmin stole one of his candies, although that is not a suitable example for a man who is a lot older than him.

There was a long moment of silent after that, and then Jinwoo - one of Bin's dad - hurriedly stands up, smiles and offers Dongmin a hand.

"Hi, Dongmin, I’m Bin’s father, nice to meet you.” - Jinwoo looks at the boy’s sweaty hand, and grins at him. - “Myungjun might look like he will eat you, but I swear we both don’t bite.”

“Ah, of course.” - Dongmin can feel the blush on his cheeks. He tries to relax. - “But Bin surely does.”

Bin chuckles, hold his boyfriend’s arm up high and tries to bite the air around it. The atmosphere immediately becomes comfortable, and Dongmin let out a small sigh of relief.

“How about you both going upstairs and do something else, while I and Myungjun prepare dinner?” - Jinwoo secretly pinches his husband’s back, forces him to crack out a fake smile. Dongmin pretends he saw nothing.

“Perfect.” - Bin hold Dongmin's hand and leads him to his room. Once they get inside and Bin closes the door, Dongmin starts panicking.

"Bin? Your dad, Myungjun? Oh my god, h, he seems like he hates me?? Or something? Did i do anything wrong? Or did I ever meet him in the past and did something wrong to him? Di-"

Bin looks at his boyfriend, kisses him on his lips to stop him from talking. He can feel Dongmin's body relax as he hugs him.

"It's fine. Myungjun is, how do I say, like that. He's a very funny and likeable person, but a really picky one too. An old man." - Bin draws little circles on Dongmin's back, smiling as he remembers how his dad reacted when he told them he got a boyfriend that he has been dating for a year. - "He's just, worried, like you, but the kind of worry where he thinks you might chop off my whole family's head and run away with the money."

"So.." - Dongmin hides his head in Bin's shoulder, whisper quietly. - "He doesn't hate me?"

"The only thing he hates is probably the always angry man across the street and nothing else. You aren't always angry, and obviously live five blocks away from me, so I don't think so."

"Right." - Dongmin laughs. - "But even if he hates me," - He stops, hugs Bin a little tighter. - "I will somehow still gonna be your boyfriend."

Bin pulls back, looks at his boyfriend with interested.

"Suddenly I want him to hate you, I want to see how you are gonna fight him."

"Oh my god, Bin, you can't let me be romantic for one second?"

"Nah." - Bin grins at his sulking boyfriend. - "Want to watch some movies while we wait for dinner?"

"Sure."

.

"Okay, what's wrong with that boy?" - Jinwoo says as he slices the meat. - "You acted like he stole one of your candies."

"First of all, I'm too old for candy."

"Then where did all of my caramel chocolate candies go?"

"Shut up." - Myungjun rolls his eyes. - "Second of all, that boy seems, I don't know, shady. What if he, like, kills us with an axe and run away with the money?"

Jinwoo puts the knife down, turns back to look at his husband and dramatically sighs.

"Seriously?"

Myungjun stares at Jinwoo in attempt to convince his husband he got a solid point.

"What did my father first tell you when you get into my house?" - Jinwoo leans on the table, sighs.

Myungjun lowers his eyes, slowly turns to the pot where he was about to cook some soup for the family and his enemy, knowing he will lose the fight. Living with this man for more than a decade, Myungjun thought he knows how to do it now, turns out Jinwoo still wins every silly or serious fight they got themselves into.

" _You are gonna break up with my son, turn around and get out right at that very door, before we call the police and report you were about to cut off our heads and take all our money_. Remember that?" - Jinwoo cups Myungjun's head, force his husband to look at him, grinning at how upset he is. - "You are getting there, a perfect dad. But you know what, it's gonna be ok." - Jinwoo let his husband face go, and hugs him, whispers into his ear as softly as he can. - "Our son has grown up, he waited a year to make sure that person is the right person, and he brought him home for us to see. Dongmin does seem like a great guy. He is good-lookin-"

"What about me?" - Myungjun's annoyed voice interrupts his talk, but Jinwoo pretends he heard nothing.

"He's good-looking. Bin told us yesterday that he is in the top 3 at their school, a basketball player for the national team, and all that great achievements. I'm glad our weird son found someone that good, because I thought he'd end up liking some weird strangers that gave him food on the street."

Myungjun chuckles at the thought, because that does seems like a thing Bin would do. They have gone through some rough time before, to get them both and their son to this day. Myungjun waited a whole week outside of Jinwoo's house door, climbing into his rooms every night of that week, comforting Jinwoo " _We can do this. Don't worry. I will do everything for you_ ". They both struggled to start their business, spending everyday running back and forth to make it successful. One of the happiest day he have ever had, is the day when they went to the orphanage, and met a beautiful, full of joy and happines boy, who they decided would be their son, Moon Bin. The family of three went to so many things together, there were laugh and tears. It was reasonable for Myungjun to worry when he was about to let his precious son go. He were their hope, a lovely, amazing proof of their journey, the love of their life. But he thinks he can do it, just like when he and his wonderful man standing there have done it before. He pulls back to smile at Jinwoo, fixing his hair gently.

"He learned it from his father. He learned how to find a good person to fall in love with."

"Shut up, you are not that good."

"Okay, it's been barely one minute and you already think I'm not that good? Think again when you find yourself alone at the door tomorrow."

Jinwoo laughs it away, thinking he had done a good job convincing his husband that his son's boyfriend is not a murderer.

.

The dinner went, not so good. The consulting talk from Jinwoo turned out to have zero effect on Myungjun, he had a knife under the table, ready to fight Dongmin at any moment, and Jinwoo almost got himself cut trying to take that knife away from his overeacting husband. Dongmin left the house like he has won a round of some survival game, and Bin decided he is gonna have a serious talk with his dad. The one centimet taller one.

"Dad, we gotta talk."

"Sure we do." - Myungjun looks up from his phone, just to face his sulking son with a you-scared-my-boyfriend-away expression. 

"You scared my boyfriend away."

"I didn't, he said good bye and walked out side the door, all I did was saying good bye back."

"What's about that knife?"

"It's for safety."

Bin looks straight into his dad's eyes, and he stared right back. They always do an eye fight when something like this happens, and Bin always wins.

"Ok, big guy, what's your deal?" - Myungjun sighs.

"I know you like The 18s. The new basketball team." - Bin has a smug on his face, looking all confident he'd make his dad suffers.

"Your point?"

"Dongmin is in the National Son, and they have a match with The 18s next Sunday. You and Jinwoo are going to the game with me, The National Son is gonna win and you are gonna accept Dongmin as my boyfriend."

"Oh?" - Myungjun raises his eyebrows. - "You are that sure?"

"I do." - The boy with black hair shrugh his shoulders. - "Dongmin is really good at what he's doing."

"If your Dongmin win, I'm gonna apologize to him, and you can invite him any day to our house. Not gonna happen though."

"We'll see." - Bin sends his dad a flying kiss as he goes upstairs, and Myungjun sees his partner comes out from the kitchen with a plate of fruit.

The man with brown hair sits down next to him, put a slice of an apple into Myungjun's mouth, smiles.

"I'm glad you finally accepting that boy."

"I will win, Jinwoo." - Myungjun opens his eyes wide, sending his husband a disbelief look. - "You don't think so?"

"Mark my words, I didn't marry you and stay with you for longer than ten years just to understand nothing about you." - Jinwoo hugs him from the side, turns on the TV, looking just as confident as their son earlier. Maybe Bin got it from him. Myungjun suddenly fells like he was betrayed by his family just for a ridiculously perfect boy but he immidiately throws that thought away because, that boy is nowhere near perfect. He's a serial killer.

.

A serial killer that won the game effortlessly.

Myungjun sat through the whole game just admiring his way of moving and thinking and how he played the game. Bin was a really supportive boyfriend, and he shouted as loud as he could, and at some point in the game, Dongmin felt really happy that he stopped running and just looked at Bin, his eyes were full of love and affection. And Myungjun thought, ah, that must be how he looks at Jinwoo all the time, that must be _love_. Myungjun understands how love would feel like, especially that young crazy stupid love.

Right when the game ends, Bin rushes down to Dongmin, hugging his sweaty but amazingly attractive boyfriend, giving him compliments and all. Jinwoo and Myungjun decided they are too old for this, so they stand at the hallway, looking at their kids being all lovey dovey together.

"So." - Jinwoo laughed. - "Was I wrong?"

"Sadly, you are always right." - Myungjun said, but his smile says otherwise. He clasps Jinwoo's hand, slowly, feeling the warm and softness of his soulmate's hand.

"I told you." - Jinwoo turns to Myungjun, grinning.

Bin meets Myungjun's eyes, and he gives his dad a wide, bright smile. Myungjun shakes his head, smiles back, and turns around. Jinwoo follows him, their hands are still knitted together.

"Where are we going?"

"I don't know."

"You want to go to that café shop again, don't you?"

"I hate that you know me too well."

.

Myungjun decided it's okay to let his son date a serial killer. After all, that serial killer has done nothing but making his son knows his feelings he has for Jinwoo, which was all good things. But he'd have to consider buying a gun and hide it somewhere because, you know, those perfect men always have problems.

 

**Author's Note:**

> this work is dedicated to gia @myugnjuns because this is her idea!!! 
> 
> im @thaounatural on twitter pls come and yell at me if u like this or not thank you xoxo


End file.
